


Of Love and Dragons

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU-gust challenge, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Audrey is a princess, Fantasy AU, Gil is a Ray of Sunshine (Disney: Descendants), Harry is a Dragon, Multi, Uma is a Mom Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Audrey's life is very very boring until a dragon shows up and swoops her away.
Relationships: Gil/Harry Hook/Audrey Rose/Uma, Gil/Harry Hook/Uma
Series: AU-gust 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Kudos: 15





	Of Love and Dragons

Audrey watched from her tower as yet another day passed by. Another day of boredom. Another day of waiting for the life laid out in front of her to actually start. Another day of dreading it. Another day of- Shouting?

She looked down and her face paled. Her home was being attacked by a dragon. A very big dragon. A very big dragon that was headed for her room.

She yelped as it perched on her roof with a crash and roared fire down at her protectors. She'd heard of princesses being stolen away from their homes in the clutches of such fearsome beasts but she never imagined it would happen to her!

She yelped again when the dragon reached into her tower, destroying her window with its huge arms. She gulped as she stared into its deep blue eyes. Her knights had stopped fighting, afraid they might hurt her in their attempts to get the dragon. Now there was nothing to stop it from flying away with her to who knows where.

And to think, just that morning she was wishing for a little adventure.

\------

Uma sighed and shook her head when she saw Harry flying back from his latest conquest. “He was supposed to bring back food; instead, he brings back another mouth.”

“Last time he said he was bringing food, he brought you home,” Gil reminded her, setting aside his book. “Every dragon has a penchant for certain treasures. Mal from over the mountains has jewels. Carlos from the forest has books. Harry has living things.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t get to be mad at him.”

“I never said that.” He smiled and wandered deeper into the cave to find a proper living space for their new companion.

Uma rolled her eyes and turned back to the horizon, still dumbfounded about her lover’s obsession. It had worked out well for her so far, helping her escape a terrible servitude and all but that didn’t make it less annoying.

“You know you love him.” Luckily for him, he had another annoying lover for competition. 

“Hush.”

\---------------

Harry landed and set his newest catch down gently on a pile of blankets. She’d fallen asleep on the way over, which was no surprise given the day she’d had. Stretching and yawning, he shifted into his human form, leaving only his slitted pupils and sharp fangs to betray his true nature. “Well, I think that was a successful run. What’s for dinner?”

“Fried fish, since you didn’t get us more food like you initially promised us,” Uma grumbled from her corner. “Honestly, can’t you go out one time without giving us another hassle? Or maybe stick to plants?”

“Uuuummmmaaaaa….” he whined, leaning on her and sighing dramatically. “She was sitting in her tower all lonely and sad. What was I supposed to do, just leave her?”

“Do you actually want me to answer that?”

“Nope!” He grinned in his maniacal way and plopped himself down in his nest. “Relax, I’ll go hunting tomorrow and catch you a big deer. Besides, I thought you wanted another girl around here….”

Uma rolled her eyes but he could tell she was blushing. “Not the point, Harry. If you say you’re going to bring us food, I expect you to bring us food. You didn’t, and there will be consequences for that later. Right now we need to focus on our new houseguest.”

“You’re letting me keep her?!” Yes he squealed and no he’s not ashamed of it. “Oh, Uma, you do have a heart! I promise she’ll fit in right in here!”

She just smiled and shook her head. “If you say so. Just don’t forget that hoarding humans isn’t as easy as hoarding gold.”

“I won’t,” he promised. And he meant it. He knew humans were an odd thing to want but he couldn’t help himself. They were just so interesting, way more interesting than anything glittery.

Take his little hoard for example. Uma was determined and stubborn but also compassionate and sweet. Gil was smart and full of ideas but he also had an appreciation for the simpler things in life. Audrey…. He wasn’t sure why he picked her up yet. But he would soon. He’d felt like there was something missing from his troupe before. Something intangible, something curious, something new. Somehow, he knew Audrey was just what he’d been looking for. Someone new and wonderful to share the wonders of his world with. He just needed a little time to prove it.


End file.
